


Sacrifice and Song

by marcelo



Series: Three-Body Problem [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: There is always a way to save the world. You only need to look hard enough.





	Sacrifice and Song

They figured it out soon enough. Who they were. What they did.

What they had undone.

They discovered it hadn't been the first time they had changed the world by changing its history. But who they were cast so big a shadow over everything, that they had distorted the world into its old shape without meaning to. It had brought new instances of the same problems, and so forced them into a more complete solution.

They had undone themselves, or at least they had thought they had.

But they had figured it out. By then, of course, they where again who they had been. Who, it seemed, they had no choice but to be. And, once again, their very existence had seemed to rouse into reality the very things they fought. There was no escape from fate.

Yet giving up was not in their nature. If changing history and their memories wasn't enough, they'd up the ante and do away with themselves, their cities, their families themselves. If they noticed with what ease they crossed those lines, they didn't mention it. Not even Batman argued against it.

It was Bruce's idea, though, to leave behind a trace. For once, it was Clark who believed it too dangerous, too sentimental. But Diana, who understood the value of legends as escape valves for truth, supported the plan.

And so they entered the time machine for a last, final quest. To rid the world of heroes, to save the world from monsters. To sacrifice life and having lived, their loved ones and their shared past, to toss away everything more than human so humankind could have a chance.

In their grandest, darkest hour, they disappeared from history, existence, geography itself. All they left behind was their stories. Diana would have composed an epic. Clark would have written a book. But Bruce, once upon a time, had loved comic books.


End file.
